Military of Gaduridos
Army - Imperial Legions Navy - First Imperial Armada Airforce - Death's Hand To be frank, more than 2/3 of taxes go to the military. I think I can say without a doubt that we are an amazingly and staggeringly powerful nation. Also, one of our larger divisions is the strategic weapons division. We therefore have a vast armada of 'boomers' (Marligantos-Class Missile Submarines, equipped with 18 MRBMs with a payload range of 10-400 kilotons (i.e. tactical nukes)) We also have our first space-based weapons platform underway, with plans to eventually move the majority of our intercontinental missiles into space. Our massive R&D budget means that we also one of the most advanced nations in the world, especially in military technology. Due to the fact that we have no history of poor relations with the nations we border on, our army is not the focus of our military. Our military tactics are based primarily on marine/aerial combined assaults, making extensive use of the Gaduri Marines (the infamous 'silverfish' units, armed with fast moving, heavily armoured landing craft and speedy machine gun and mortar buggies, ideally suited for claiming a beachhead. The Marines also include the heavier 'Pacifier' regiments, armed with all the equipment neccessary to establish a solid beachhead against the inevitably heavier-armed defenders (most of them would be using heavier army-style equipment). Our navy, however, is our pride and joy, forming the core of most of defensive forces. The backbone of our navy is the combined-purpose Pernessia-Class Cruiser, designed with a variety of mission profiles in mind: -Naval Combat (equipped with 4 computer-operated 20cm deck guns, as well as 6 50mm AA guns) -Marine Support (equipped with 3 (fore, midships, aft) SSM pods, armed with the lethal Raven's Beak Surface to Surface missile (RBSSM)- designed with the possibility to install any of a number of choices of warhead- cluster, 'bunker buster', high explosive, and tactical nuclear (not often used- these weapons are safer and more effective when mounted in missile subs) -ASW (Anti-Submarine Warfare) - equipped with extremely effective active and trailing passive sonar array, as well as 2 ASW-equipped helicopters. -Aerial support- maintains the neccesary equipment to act as a mobile air-command centre, including passive and active radar screens, and a state-of-the-art ECM suite. The Azban-class frigate is charged with leading ground assault. It carries and deploys the marine landing craft, and provides artillery support with it's twin 16cm deck guns, as well as operating 2 AA guns, of an identical model to the ones mounted on the Pernessia-class. The Salnaeta-class aircraft carrier is likely the greatest weakness in the fleet, as it is somewhat underprepared for any task beyond launching aircraft. Without a Pernessia Cruiser to protect it, it has no effective preparation against submarines or other ships- or even aircraft- short of it's own aircraft. This aside, the Salnaeta is nonetheless an extremely powerful ship, in that it can carry a full wing of fighters (all Gaduri military aircraft are designed to be able to land on a Salnaeta aircraft carrier- as stated before, we have no recent conflicts that were not principally naval). Our combat aircraft come in a variety of configurations, dependant on their mission parameters: Hadar AS (air-to-surface) - the Hadar AS is fully radar invisible (i.e. 3-5% radar visibility) and carries a heavy 4 ton payload of explosives, as well as 300 RPM 22mm gatling gun in the nose, designed to sew chaos among both armoured and unarmoured targets. The payload is highly flexible, and can be configured to carry torpedoes, anti-ship missiles, air-to-ground missiles, or, in some cases, long range air-to-air missiles. Vintallian AA (air-to-air) - the Vintallian is swift, reasonably difficult to detect by radar (approx. 20% radar visibility) and carries a medium missile payload. It is capable of assuming a support role for ground strikes, but air-to-air combat is where it shines. At long ranges, it almost always detects it's opponent first, due to it's excellent stealth capabilities and poweful radar suite, and often the first its opponent knows is the missile lock! Even in dogfights, the Vintallian is a capable combatant, avoiding the downfalls of carrying a large missile payload by including a computer-operated swivel cannon (16mm) both ventrally and dorsally. We also have ECM aircraft designed to operate as electronic warfare centres high above the battlefield, although these craft are being increasingly replaced by our growing number of military sattelites. The need for heavy bombers has been replaced by missiles. The wonderful part of chemical/biological weaponry is that almost anything can deploy them. Rest assured, our marines all have gas masks. This means we can maintain support shelling while our troops are already on the beach (i.e. mustard gas, nerve agents, whatever we like. It is also very little difficulty to slip an agent into the nation and have him release a genetically engineered virus (of which I'm sure we have more than a few) although due to the risk of it coming back to bite us in the behind, I suspect that's something we won't be too likely to do anytime soon. As for chemical weapons or biological agents lacking secondary infections, we likely have large stockpiles. There is no international treatise against their use, so likely all of our ships contain missiles armed with various nerve gases- simply put, because we use them, our military is well prepared to deal with an attack by an enemy against us using them, and they are very possibly not, as such, it's an extremely effective weapon. Category:Gaduridos